1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relates to the field of communication, and more specifically, to data transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
The performance of data transmission in a communication system is typically a function of a number of parameters. Examples of these parameters include modulation technique, data rate, channel interference, channel noise, packet size, etc. For a particular communication system, these parameters are usually selected to deliver the best performance.
Performance criteria may be different for different systems and/or applications. It is usually difficult to satisfy all performance criteria at the same time. For example, low error transmissions tend to reduce the data rate and high data rate transmissions tend to increase the error rate. In addition, characteristics of a communication system are usually dynamic according to system usage, network traffic, noise level, etc. Current techniques do not provide complete solution for the dynamic characteristics of the system. Typically, current techniques select a fixed value or values of system parameters according to some predetermined performance measure. It is sometimes difficult to determine this fixed value when characteristics of the system are unknown. Furthermore, when the characteristics of the communication channel are changed, the fixed value or values may not provide satisfactory performance.